Everything
by JackValentine
Summary: FINALLY! FINALLY I POSTED SOMETHING! Not just something, but a pretty damn fine Mizley 3000-word SMUT! Yea babe


**TITLE: **Everything

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** PWP

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I don't really know what to say apart from I missed Mizley NC and MY WrestleMania week was an ENORMOUS inspiration and the best week of my life.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

_Oh, you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth (__с__)_

The hotel bar was stuffed with girls in fancy dresses and men in classy suits, the floor was almost buzzing with the sound of glasses tinkling and people talking and laughing. It was the un-official opening of the WrestleMania week. All the Mania-related events were still ahead, but the superstars and divas were already in New York, ready for action, so they decided to celebrate the start of the biggest extravaganza of the year.

Maryse, already tipsy, was chatting with Alicia Fox, while Mike was standing beside the counter, waiting for the bartender to pay him some attention. He was kind of sleepy after the flight and didn't really feel like drinking, but he didn't know what else to do, as he didn't feel like talking either.

Suddenly, Mizanin felt something being tucked under his palm and heard a subtle whisper: "Three. Four. One". Confused, Mike looked down and lifted his hand off the counter. What he found there was a plastic key-card. A faint smile appeared on Miz's face and flourished for good and all when he turned around and saw A-Ry strutting towards the elevator.

OOO

Mike opened the door and walked in, then taking his shoes off. Mizanin took his jacket off too and suddenly heard Alex's voice.

- Hello, Mikey.

Miz turned around and saw Riley. He was standing in the archway leading to the bedroom, leaning on the wall.

- Hi, - Mike smiled, a devilish spark lighting up in his eyes, - How is it going?

Alex pushed the wall and stood straight as Michael approached him.

- Another day at the bottom, - Riley smirked mirthlessly.

- That's because you have more guts than brains, Kev, - said Mike and grabbed the collar of the other man's shirt.

Miz then started unbuttoning A-Ry's shirt, deliberately slowly, stopping at every button, enjoying every moment, his bottom lip clutched tightly between his teeth.

- No, Mike. That's because I'm a man. Not an ass-kisser, - Alex tried to sound calm, but his voice vibrated with smothered, boiling irritation, - I'm not for sale. Unlike you.

That was pretty offensive, but Mike couldn't really get mad at Riley, as he was almost done with the shirt and lusting over Alex's elastic muscles, moving under the smooth skin, getting exposed inch by inch.

- Oh, really… So how does it feel to be the manliest… - murmured Mike and started pulling A-Ry's shirt down, stroking and rubbing Alex's skin on his way, feeling his huge, springy shoulders and taut, muscular arms, - in the _low-card_? – he finished sarcastically.

The shirt finally fell on the floor with a soft "_puff_" defining the growing conflict even sharper. Alex was breathing heavily. He was so angry and so turned on that his emotions were raging and fighting inside him, not willing to outweigh to one side. And Mike was just standing there, looking at Riley bottom-up with a naughty half-smile on his face. The thought of dominating this huge, hot-tempered man, pinning him to the bed and making him moan and whine like a little bitch turned Miz on tremendously.

Meanwhile, Alex was still being torn apart by controversial emotions, so he couldn't find anything better than to let them out. He leaned in and attacked Mizanin's smiling lips with a wild, angry kiss, groaning right into his mouth. But as Mike wrapped his arms around Riley's neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss, the anger surrendered to the mind-blowing passion, which swamped Alex all and completely. He hugged Miz and snuggled to him, rubbing his junk against the other man's feeling his cock getting harder and harder, as Mike was grasping and pulling his hair, still torturing his mouth and tongue with furious kisses. Everything was going just the way Mizanin planned. These little arguments were nothing more than stupid little games. Alex knew what Miz really felt perfectly. As it seemed to Miz. But for Riley it was not enough, never enough. So his every word, his every move, his every touch was a beg for his lover's reaction, for some rebound. He was touching and kissing like there was nothing to lose, giving his whole nature up, and getting just as much in return.

Mike was touching, rubbing, squeezing everywhere he could reach, pressing Riley as close and as hard as he could, like if Alex was going to run away any second. Honestly, deep inside it did feel like it all was going to end in any moment. These rare moments of happiness were so subtle and short that Mike was trying to get the most out of every touch, out of every embrace. He was clutching at Alex's hair, his grasp firm on his lover's withers, the fingers of his other hand digging into A-Ry's huge, soft shoulder, trying to drag him in closer and closer, even when there wasn't even a tiniest gap left between their chests.

Smothered by the aggressive caress of his former mentor, Alex broke the kiss and, gasping for air, created some space between Mike and himself, still squeezing the other man's waist tightly.

- Do you want a blowjob? – he breathed out, gasping for air, his deep blue eyes becoming even darker.

Mike couldn't squeeze out a word, so he just nodded, his eyes lighting up with the very same black fire. Riley didn't have to be told twice, so he got on his knees, his palms pressed against Miz's hips, pinning him to the wall. He then undid Mike's belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and Mizanin's red boxers down. Alex let out a faintest whine as he stroked the skin of Miz's perfectly shaved junk with his fingertips. Is it possible to crave being closer to a person who is standing right beside you? Is it possible to miss a person, who is an inch within your reach? Alex thought it was weird and stupid. He never knew that this very person understood him perfectly. Mike was struggling too. He had no idea what else could he do to _feel_ it, to show it, to be _closer_. So he was just standing there, doing nothing, burning on the inside.

Meanwhile Alex let it out. He clutched at the open fly, pulling it out of the way, and placed a couple of soft kisses right beside Mike's hipbone. He was breathing in and out unsteadily between the kisses, being smothered by a mixture of lust and tenderness that clouded his mind and squeezed his heart mercilessly. Everything about the man he was kneeling beside was so familiar and so… loved that every touch drove Alex crazy. Suddenly A-Ry felt Miz clutching on his hair and then stroking the back of his head.

- Dammit, Kev, just do it already…

Riled obeyed and pulled his lover's trousers and boxers even lower, getting bitch-slapped with Mike's hard cock right away as it bounced out. Alex winced. He could never admit, not even to himself, that he has always liked it.

Alex slowly took the head of Miz's cock in his mouth and started sucking on it, exploring and passing his tongue around the edges, then teasing the little sensitive slit on the tip. Riley felt Mike's clutch on his hair getting tighter as he went further, and, when he was halfway through the shaft, he stopped for a moment, just to feel his lover push the back of his head impatiently. And Miz was impatient indeed. He knew that Alex did everything so slowly and took his time on purpose, he knew that Riley was teasing him, tempting his last, so Mike was panting and shaking and the only thing he wanted at that moment was to fuck A-Ry's sassy, shameless face hard, to make him choke and beg for mercy, but in the same time, he loved this torture, he loved this game they both were playing. And so did Alex, he loved sensing this sexual frustration of Mike's in the air and he loved controlling it. But what he adored even more was defusing it, letting it off, finally giving the other man what he wants after this not so long, but tough preamble. So he closed his eyes and took it in, the whole length, sucking on his lover's cock with such dedication and excellence it was almost an art. Speeding up and slowing down, deep and hard, tightening his mouth around the shaft more and more with every pump.

Mike's eyes were closed too, he was biting his lower lip, breathing heavily and loudly, trying not to moan. Trying hard to keep silent was a habit, to Miz moaning has always looked like showing his weakness. He gasped and pulled the knot of his tie with his right hand, loosening it, his left hand steady on the back of Riley's head. Suddenly, Alex went back to the tip and sucked on the head again, squeezing it tightly with his strained, flushed lips. Mike let out a short "ah" of surprise and pleasure and accidentally pulled his tie further, unbinding it completely and then letting it fall on the floor. He was now shivering and barely holding it. Alex realized that his lover was close to the edge and released his cock moving half-an-inch back. He didn't think about the purpose of this action, but deep inside he knew: he wanted it on his face. All over his face. So Mike lost it, his cum spilling, covering A-Ry's jaw and mouth in pearly drops and blots.

As Mizanin was trying to catch his breath, Riley smacked his lips and wiped his jawline with his palm, then licking all the cum off his fingers. But it still wasn't enough so Alex placed his hands back on Mike's hips and started licking the tiny drops off his body, his abs, his cock and soon enough it wasn't tonguing the cum off, it was just licking all over the place, which was barely less enjoyable. So Miz was panting yet again, fighting with his shirt that didn't wish to come off easily until, soon enough, he found himself hard afresh. He reached for Riley and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it.

- Kev, enough, - he breathed out.

As soon as Riley got back on his feet to face the already shirtless Miz, he felt Mike grab his nape and drag him in closer, going for a kiss. But Alex rested his palm against his lover's chest and stopped him.

- Before you kiss me, I wanna remind you that I just sucked a dick, - he said with a grin.

- You didn't just suck a dick. You sucked _my_ dick, - replied Mike, - come 'ere.

Miz wrapped his arms around A-Ry's neck once again and kissed him. The kiss wasn't as wild as the first time, but it was still passionate and still fast. Not breaking the contact Mizanin stepped out of his trousers and boxers dangling around his ankles. He then released the other man's neck and slipped his hands down his shoulders, rubbing them slightly and pushed Alex off softly.

- Come on, - he said, stepping towards the bed, - do you have a condom?

- Always, - said Riley searching for it in his pocket, not even realizing that he sounded kind of slutty.

As Alex fished the yellow square out of his pocket, Mike reached for him and pulled him closer by his belt, then immediately starting to unbutton his pants. Riley could hear Mizanin mumble "you, slow fuck…" and it made him chuckle. Annoying Miz was A-Ry's personal favorite hobby, on purpose or not. When Alex was finally naked he hurried to make up for his slowness and dropped onto the bed, right in the middle, on his back, ready for anything. Mike was putting the condom on and glancing all over his lover's naked body, stretched across the bed, smooth and reasonably tanned, not that salient, but huge and fit. He could just look at Alex and freakin get off already, so when he was finally done with the condom and got onto the bed too he didn't waste a single second, but hurried to get into a comfortable position and set Riley's thighs upon his own, not forgetting to squeeze his butt slightly in process, making him smile playfully.

- Ready?

- Oh fuck yes, Mikey, - breathed Alex.

Mike nodded and pushed, getting the head in and trusting back and forth slightly, waiting for his partner to adjust. "Mike…" – exhaled Riley barely audibly, with his lips only, his eyes closed, embracing the feelings, the pain, the goosebumps down his spine. Miz waited a second more and moved again, thrusting further, feeling A-Ry wrap his legs around his waist. "Oh, Jesus, Mike…" Mizanin moved back and forth now faster and deeper, and Alex moaned loudly and clenched his legs even tighter in return. But Mike felt like something was missing. He overhung above his lover just as he opened his eyes. Wet lips, his cheeks flushed, his deep blue eyes wide open looking into Mike's fixedly. Miz caught himself thinking that this was the best point to be at ever. Alex looked so beautiful.

- Say my name, - demanded Miz, - say it again.

Alex smiled, let out a short snicker, nipped his lower lip and whispered:

- Make me.

Mike attacked Riley's mouth with a furious kiss, wiping the self-confident smile off his face and then pushed forward, deep and hard, again and again. So Alex said it, and moaned it, and screamed it, letting this name be his every emotion. It was his scream of pain, his moan of pleasure, his sign of gratitude and affection. It did hurt, it was fast, it was rough. Just the way Riley loved it.

OOO

Mike was roaming around the hotel room, picking his clothes up from the floor, shaking the carpet strings off them and getting dressed, piece by piece, while Alex was still on the bed, wiping his belly with a towel. In a minute Mizanin was almost fully dressed, but last thing he found was his tie, which he was struggling with, not that successfully. Riley couldn't watch his former mentor suffer anymore, so he walked up to Miz and pushed his hands away softly, then knotting the tie for him. Alex took half a step back, looking at Mike in amusement, his sight warm and loving. Mizanin looked gorgeous in a suite, even with no jacket on. It was a fact. Meanwhile, Miz was staring at the other man's body too. In his opinion, Riley looked even better, as he was still completely naked. Mike couldn't hold himself back, but swallowed hard and reached out for A-Ry, stroking his body with his fingertips, starting from this little dint on his chest, sliding onto the abs and all the way down, almost there. That's when Alex felt his cock swell with arousal again, slowly but steadily. Mike then stroked the other man's side tenderly, moving to his hipbone and his butt with his warm, open palm. He stopped there and kissed the sensitive curve between Alex's neck and shoulder.

When Miz tried to step back, Alex grabbed his forearm.

- Mike, - he pleaded, his weak voice sounding like the most piteous whimper, - wait.

Mike's heart sunk a little. He didn't want to leave just as much as Alex didn't want to let him go. He wished they had more time. He wished there were more kisses, more touches. Not just hot, but hasty sex and then running away from each other and pretending it never happened. If it was up to him, Miz would just hug Riley, hold him close, bury his fingers in Alex's short, stiff hair and… Stay. But the circumstances were immutable, so he knew he had to keep the cool and be strong. So, Mizanin made an effort and still managed to move away.

- I have to go. And you know it.

- But I… I'm…

Mike looked down and saw Riley's boner, getting him rid of the obligation to say it out loud. He looked back up into Alex's eyes and touched his chin gently, then pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

- Think about me when you jack it off, - said Mike and walked away, shutting the door quietly.


End file.
